


Под колёсами любви

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), liandro, zlayapanama



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlayapanama/pseuds/zlayapanama
Summary: ЗОЖ как способ сказать «я люблю тебя».
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Под колёсами любви

**Author's Note:**

> [музыкальная пауза](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bl1wO3y9FGY)

— Если хочешь кататься на самокате, то, по крайней мере, делай это стильно.

Азирафель молчал.

— И я его купил. Чек могу показать! — повысил голос Кроули.

Азирафель покосился на него.

— Ты же сам просил!..

Азирафель заложил руки за спину и непонятно хмыкнул.

У Кроули возникло ужасное предчувствие, посещавшее его всякий раз, когда тщательно продуманная каверза приводила к весьма неприятным лично для него, исчадия ада, последствиям.

— Смотри, и в интерьер вписывается.

Вздохнув, Азирафель обошел по кругу антрацитово-черное чудовище, стоящее посреди его прекрасного уютного магазинчика. Осмотрел хищные изгибы и зачем-то потрогал на руле серебристую накладку непонятного назначения. Ничего более чужеродного и неуместного здесь, в царстве пыли и книг, и придумать было нельзя. Не считая самого демона, конечно.

— Не понравилось? — уже всерьез напрягся Кроули. Пусть он и выбирал подарок, желая принудить ангела отказаться от его дикой затеи, но все равно, внезапно стало обидно.

Азирафель встрепенулся. Глаза его подозрительно сияли.

— Мой дорогой, о чем ты? Я в восторге.

— ...

— И он так похож на тебя.

— Нгк.

Кроули еще успел подумать, что конец света все же наступил, а они и не заметили.

— Посмотри сам. Роскошный, великолепный, изумительный. Чудесный. Такой изысканный, — покрылся нежным румянцем Азирафель, притягивая остолбеневшего демона к себе. После чего светло улыбнулся и пока еще не слишком умело прижался губами к впалой щеке.

Здесь Кроули думать перестал.

***

Поцеловались они спустя пару дней после памятного обеда в Риц, через пять — нашли в себе силы отлепиться друг от друга и вылезти из постели; еще через неделю — заключили новое Соглашение, подозрительно смахивающее на брачные клятвы. (Впрочем, это гнусное и ничем не обоснованное предположение Кроули гневно отвергал.)

Соловьи без тени смущения пели весь сентябрь.

А потом случилось страшное: вошедший во вкус Азирафель решил ускориться во всех смыслах. Прежде слабо интересующийся модными развлечениями, он с любопытством присмотрелся к смертным и попытался понять, чем те нынче живут.

Об этом ничего не подозревающий и потому преступно расслабившийся демон узнал из первых рук, прямо в парке, когда забрасывал уточек хлебом. Уточки дерзко крякали в ответ и периодически тонули, но не сдавались.

— Кроули, как ты относишься к самокатам?

Кроули никак не относился, о чем и поспешил сообщить подхватившему его под локоть ангелу.

— Но ведь было бы так здорово прокатиться... вместе... — Азирафель опустил ресницы и невинно улыбнулся, отчего у Кроули натуральным образом подогнулись колени.

— Давай лучше я прокачу тебя на Бентли, ангел. Ты бы еще роликовые коньки предложил.

Азирафель примирительно обнял его, и Кроули со счастливым вздохом зарылся носом в светлые кудряшки.

— Насчет роликовых коньков я не уверен, мой дорогой, — уклончиво протянул ангел, — но посмотри, все вокруг на самокатах. Люди выглядят вполне довольными, разве ты не хочешь так же?..

— Они будут довольны ровно до тех пор, пока не сломают себе что-нибудь нужное, — чему я был бы только рад, — потому что не думают головой и катаются без защиты, — буркнул Кроули, покосившись на проносящихся по дорожкам подростков без шлемов. — Так что нет, не хочу.

— Но мы будем крайне осторожны, чтобы подавать другим положительный пример. Ну же, Кроули, это весело.

— Весело наставлять на путь истинный? Так себе развлечение, — Кроули все еще пытался оттянуть неизбежное. — Я тебя не узнаю. Ты полтора десятилетия не мог выбрать новые пуговицы для жилета, а уж про нас я молчу, — и вдруг самокат?

Азирафель осекся, после чего Кроули успел дважды обозвать себя болваном и трижды — идиотом.

— Дались тебе эти пуговицы. Просто я хотел попробовать что-то новое. Что-то, что можно делать вдвоем... теперь, когда открылось столько возможностей... Но, наверное, ты прав, глупая была затея. В конце концов, Бентли по-прежнему вне конкуренции, — дрожащим голосом закончил ангел. — Мой дорогой?..

Уточки насмешливо крякали, глумясь над ужасно, просто отвратительно влюбленным демоном, и Кроули мысленно сделал себе пометку извести их всех еще до первого снега.

— Могу я указать в службе доставки адрес твоего магазина? — безнадежно поинтересовался он.

***

— Красный — это тоже стильно, Кроули.

Кроули безмолвствовал. Теперь он в полной мере мог оценить выразительное молчание ангела в ответ на свой подарок.

— Сначала я подумал, что тартан смотрелся бы вполне благопристойно. Правда, консультант не был уверен, существуют ли такие, но ты же знаешь, для нас это не проблема...

— Да ну? — сумел выдавил из себя Кроули, осознав, обладателем ЧЕГО мог стать.

— ...но в итоге я решил, что некрасиво навязывать свои вкусы другим. И начал искать черный. А потом увидел этот и сразу понял: то что надо.

Демон открыл было рот, но что-то в выражении лица Азирафеля не дало ему разразиться ядовитой критикой.

— Я подумал о тебе, Кроули. Твой стиль немного... мрачный. И он мне очень-очень нравится, — торопливо пояснил ангел, — но этот цвет необыкновенно подходит к твоим прекрасным волосам. Они так похожи на пламя. Адское пламя, разумеется, — в его голосе, к изумлению Кроули, прозвучала неподдельная гордость. — А золотой напоминает о твоих дьявольски прекрасных глазах.

Кроули уставился на истошно-желтые колеса.

— Неужели?

— Вне всяких сомнений, любовь моя, — трепетно проговорил Азирафель, забирая его ладонь в свои нежные руки, чтобы в который уже раз безнаказанно расцеловать каждую острую косточку, каждую родинку, каждую веснушку.

Кроули решил, что впадет в грех уныния чуть позже.

***

На ночь Кроули оставил подарок на улице (вдруг повезет и монстра украдут еще до начала вечернего ток-шоу!), рядом с Бентли. Тот выглядел крайне недовольным таким соседством.

— Ну не мог же я спалить... это на глазах у ангела. Не хочу его расстраивать, понимаешь? — зачем-то начал оправдываться Кроули. — Вот поужинаю — и сразу сожгу.

Фары мигнули со всем возможным презрением, прежде чем погаснуть до утра.

— Сам ты подкаблучник! — огрызнулся демон, отправляясь домой зализывать душевные раны.

Ночью он выходил пять раз, уже поджигая на кончике указательного пальца адский огонек и прикидывая, как потом свалить все на Хастура. И все пять раз возвращался обратно, коря себя за нерешительность. Самокат было видно за милю, но ни одна живая душа им не заинтересовалась. Кроули допускал, что никто просто не решился стянуть что-то настолько красное.

На рассвете измученный демон наконец признал свое поражение. Он просто не мог так поступить с Азирафелем, чей выбор был продиктован любовью, желанием порадовать и лишь чуточку – природным сволочизмом. Вот что было важно на самом деле, а не то, как сильно начнут издеваться над Кроули в аду, когда увидят, на чем он катается.

— Спасибо, хоть не в клеточку, — непочтительно прошипел он, зачем-то глядя в светлеющее небо.

Вот именно, подумали наверху. Всегда пожалуйста.

***

В конце концов, все оказалось не так уж и плохо.

В парке Азирафель частенько обгонял демона с криком «Ты слишком медленный для меня, Кроули!» Тот шипел в ответ и старательно объезжал глазеющих на его самокат детишек. Узнав, что стал кумиром местных пятилеток, Кроули устроил всего лишь два небольших скандала, которым не поверил даже Азирафель, после чего счел тему исчерпанной.

Кроули любил своего ангела и любил его счастливый смех, когда они вдвоем лихо неслись на самокатах с горки: Кроули на позорно веселеньком и Азирафель — на черном, как сама ночь. Сходство придавали и похожие на звезды золотые наклейки в виде сердечек, которыми ангел щедро украсил руль. Так куда приятнее хвастаться подарком возлюбленного перед Гавриилом, пояснил Азирафель, отправляясь на самокате с докладом Наверх.

За это Кроули обожал его еще больше. И даже готов был чуть-чуть полюбить свое красно-желтое недоразумение — со временем, разумеется. Вечности эдак через две, не меньше; однако да, он допускал такую возможность.

Но в ад Кроули на нем все равно не ездил. Чтобы не завидовали.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the kick scooter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472197) by [fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020), [liandro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro)




End file.
